


The Magic of Love

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jenson's sick of dating people that only end up breaking his heart, so Fernando offers him a way to find out who his soulmate is...





	The Magic of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



Jenson looked like his soul had gone on holiday and left his body shuffling around aimlessly, his clothes crumpled and his skin sallow. He slunk into the flat without saying a word.

Fernando knew what Jenson would say before the words even left his lips.

“She left me, and took the dog.” Jenson plopped himself down on the sofa with such force that Fernando felt the floor tremble.

Fernando nodded sympathetically, but this was starting to become a pattern.

Break up with the girlfriend, show up at his door looking sad, complain about it until it turned into a competition as to who had the worst break up, all while consuming a ridiculous amount of alcohol for professional athletes.

But this time Jenson deviated from the usual script.

“I’m sick of all this, I just want to meet ‘the one’ and live happily ever after.”

“Don’t we all?” Fernando shrugged, leaning back in his chair before reaching out for the beer that wasn’t there.

He made little noises to show that he was listening as he fetched a couple of drinks, and Jenson was still chatting away when he returned, oblivious to the fact that he’d left.

“Cheers, mate.”

The clink of the bottles was the first of many, Jenson drowning his sorrows in a small lake of beer.

“I’m never going to date again, it’s too much hassle.” Jenson reached out for another beer, and Fernando grabbed his wrist, holding it gently as he stared into his eyes.

“What if I told you there was a way to know who your soulmate was?”

“How?”

“Magic.” Fernando waved his hand, and a small blue flame burned in his palm.

Jenson gazed at the flame, his trembling hand reaching out to feel before recoiling at the warmth.

“How did you do that?”

“I’m a brujo.” Fernando smiled at Jenson’s confusion. “A wizard?”

“If that’s true, why aren’t you winning races?” Jenson smiled, sitting back in his chair as though he’d won the argument.

“Because I can’t benefit from my own magic.” Fernando shrugged, he’d tried to twist the rules, but it always found a way to make him pay. “Do you want my help or not?”

“Sure, what do I have to do?”

Fernando grinned, taking a swig of his beer as Jenson sat on the edge of his seat. “Wait here.”

Grabbing a few things from the kitchen, he turned up the heating so that his powers would flow more easily, his magic linked to fire and warmth.

Jenson smirked at the red candles, before examining the small glass jars – basil, thyme, and oregano.

“Are you making pizza?”

“They’re to strengthen the feelings of love.” Fernando used the herbs to draw out a pentagram on the coffee table, its jet black surface reflecting the faint glow of the candles. He placed a couple of sprigs of lavender in the middle, before sitting back to admire it. “And now you have to do a dance around the pentagram that expresses the love you seek.”

“What kind of dance is that?”

“It’s unique to everyone.” Fernando sat back as Jenson mimed kissing an invisible person, thrusting his hips as he gyrated his way around the pentagram, and Fernando snorted in laughter.

“You tricked me?”

“Just wanted to see if you would do it.”

Jenson gave him a playful shove, and Fernando laughed, wishing that he'd taken a video of it.

“Roll up your sleeves.” Fernando felt a chill when he saw goose bumps appear on Jenson’s arm. “The name of your soulmate will appear here.” Fernando let his fingers brush over Jenson’s wrist, making his breath catch.

A wind rushed around them as he chanted the incantation, red sparks dancing on Jenson’s wrist as faint red lines grew stronger, spelling out the name of his soulmate.

_Fernando Alonso Díaz_

“Very funny.” Jenson rubbed at his wrist as the ink faded away.

“It’s no joke.” Fernando ran his fingers over when his name had been inked only minutes ago, and Jenson’s skin sparkled from his touch.

“You?”

The pain of rejection made Fernando look away, but then Jenson’s lips were on his.

“This will work out, I can feel it in my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
